


A New Addition

by madmeridian



Series: Expectations [7]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian
Summary: Near is not a baby person, so when L and Light call with the news, he is filled with equal parts dread and excitement.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: Expectations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	A New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> From an anon on tumblr: "Will you plan to do an mpreg story? Or either L/Light or Mello/Near? (I find it likelier for Lawlight first, as they're older and have been married for a lot longer). It could be cute to have a Near seeing his nephew for the first time- and then promptly turning around and telling Mello that he really isn't a baby person!"
> 
> Thank you so much for this idea! I fucking loved writing this one!!

Near was not a baby person. His entire family had never been big on children, from the ones they had to deal with during visits to different places to their own nieces and nephews. Near was no exception to this. 

So, he was filled with equal parts excitement and dread when he received the news from L and Light. 

“We’re having a baby,” L informed him through the phone. “We’ll be announcing it in about a week.” 

“Congratulations,” Near responded automatically. He wasn't sure what else to say to _that_.

“Yes, it’s all wonderful news.” L’s attention was clearly grabbed by something else but he kept babbling over the phone. “Light’s not very happy about the pregnancy so far. The symptoms haven’t been kind to him.” 

“Oh, is he not feeling well?” 

“The doctor said everything he’s feeling is normal, but it's… rough.” 

“How unfortunate.” 

“Yes, well, we’ve been watching closely to make sure nothing goes wrong.” 

“When will it be here?” 

“Oh, probably around November. We were hoping you and Mello would be able to visit when the baby is born.” 

“Yes, I’m sure we will. Mello’s been pestering me about coming to Shauso, but we probably won’t be able to come until the baby’s there.” 

“Ah, Light’ll be happy. He said that he didn’t want to hear a word from either of you two when he starts to show, but if you won’t be here...” 

“I’m still going to write to him about it when it happens.” 

“And he’ll do the same when you’re pregnant.” 

“Of course.” Near leaned back in his seat, pausing for a moment. He wasn't sure what else he was supposed to say to his brother in this situation. “Are you happy?” 

“What? Oh, yes. It’s all exciting. I do hope you’ll let Mello know the happy news. We have a terrible time trying to call him. He’s too busy, you know.” 

“I know better than anyone,” Near said, slightly disgruntled at the mention. “I’ll let him know. He’ll be ecstatic, he wants a little niece or nephew more than anything. I'm afraid he'll be spoiling your baby quite a bit.” 

“Oh, and I'm sure he'll be equally as bad when you have one.” 

“Of course.”

Near heard L murmur something to someone else in the room and waited patiently for a moment, knowing that they would likely have to hang up. 

“Ah, Near, I have to go.” 

“We’ll talk later,” Near hummed. “Again, congratulations.” 

Near sighed and got up when L hung up. He wanted a small break and he should tell Mello as soon as possible. The halls were bustling a little as he headed towards Mello’s office. The palace had gotten quieter over the past few months, but it was still busier than when Near first arrived in Albeva. 

Mello looked up at him, curious, when he walked in. The Alpha looked tired and Near could see why. The desk he sat at was covered in papers. Near cupped Mello’s face and leaned down to kiss him. 

“I’m not complaining about you visiting me,” Mello murmured against his lips. “But why are you here?” 

“I have some wonderful news.” Near sat down on Mello’s lap and wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck. 

“Oh?” 

“L and Light are going to have a baby,” Near said. Mello was silent for a minute. Near looked up and was greeted with an excited grin. 

“So we’re going to be uncles,” Mello exclaimed. 

“Yes, we are. The baby’s due in November, so we’ll also be visiting then.” 

“That’s great news,” Mello said, squeezing Near’s waist. 

“I thought you’d be excited about it.”

“Hell yeah. I want a niece or nephew to spoil.”

"I figured as much. I've already warned L." 

"They're not going to stop me." 

"I don't think they'll try." 

Near let out an amused huff and leaned against Mello. He knew that Mello liked babies and was always excited about them. He couldn’t share the same sentiment, but he supposed he was excited to have a niece or nephew. 

* * *

Over the coming months, L and Light kept them updated on the baby’s status. Near didn't want to hear much about the details, but L still informed him. Mello just wanted to know when it would get here. 

They’d received a phone call when the baby had finally arrived. It was nearly two in the morning when the call came, but the servants woke them up anyway and handed them the phone. 

L, in one of the happiest tones Near had ever heard from him, informed them that a baby boy had been born. Strong and healthy. Light was doing well too. 

So, the next morning saw Mello and Near on a train to Shauso, eager to meet their little nephew. Mello couldn’t sit still, much to everyone else’s amusement. 

“He’s going to wear a hole into the floor,” Linda commented to Near as they leaned against each other, watching as Mello paced around the car. 

“I can hear you,” Mello said, giving her a fake scowl. She scoffed at him good-naturedly. 

“It’s cute how excited you are for the baby.” Mello genuinely scowled at Near for that comment.

“What? It’s a baby, it’s our family,” Mello grumbled, sitting down again. It did make Near’s heart thump a little faster, the ease with which Mello called it _their_ family. Near leaned over to kiss Mello’s cheek. 

“I know. I’m just saying, you’re cute.” 

“Shut up,” Mello said, still disgruntled. Despite his grumpiness, he kissed Near’s nose and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

The train ride felt long. Near hadn’t been home since setting foot in Albeva. Stepping out on the train station had felt surreal too. He’d left here, thinking he was going to marry someone dangerous. Hell, he’d met Linda here too. 

The difference between then and now amused him.

Seeing his old home made his chest ache for some reason and he held Mello’s hand tightly as they arrived. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt vaguely nervous. The feeling was completely uncalled for and he ignored it. Luckily, Mello distracted him by constantly asking him about landmarks and other questions about Shauso. Near answered every one, amused by the Alpha's curiosity. Mello scowled at him, but still listened with rapt attention.

When they arrived, Mello seemed like he was about ready to run to see the baby. The Alpha was all excited energy, in a way Near hadn’t seen before. The servants sent to guide them through the halls to wherever L and Light were waiting were equally amused at the Alpha. 

It briefly made Near wonder how Mello would react when they would have a baby. He pushed that thought away promptly. 

“It’s almost strange, seeing you back here,” L called when they walked in. Near huffed and peered at the bundle in Light’s arms. He didn’t know much about babies, but he didn’t quite understand why people thought they were so cute. 

“You can hold him, if you’d like,” Light offered. Near shook his head, but Mello practically darted away to wash his hands. They all watched with slight amusement as he took the baby from Light’s arms, cooing and smiling at the little bundle. 

“Isn’t he cute?” Mello asked, talking in a slight baby voice. Near could barely hold back the smile at his own face at Mello’s ridiculous behavior. He’d never seen the Alpha like this and frankly, it was entertaining. 

“He took his sweet time getting here,” Light said, crossing his arms. “You aren’t going to like being pregnant, Near, whenever it happens.”

Near huffed, watching as Mello smiled down at the little boy in his arms. The baby didn't really look like Light or L. It was wrinkly and tiny, but Near supposed it was sort of cute.

“How reassuring,” Near responded flatly. 

“You’ll be fine. The baby is worth it.”

“If Near liked babies,” L pointed out. 

“What?” Mello asked, his head whipping away from the baby for the first time since he’d seen him. 

“I’m not fond of children. Neither is L. Our family has always been a bit… awkward with babies.” Near knew that was an understatement, but he didn’t want to tell Mello that they were all terrible with children. 

“You know how many times we’ve had to correct how L holds the baby?” Light groaned. “Good luck, Mello.” 

Mello didn’t say anything, looking over at Near with a raised eyebrow. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Near said, giving Mello a blank look. “It’s fine.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll be a natural parent,” Light scoffed. Near gave him a look. As if he and L were perfect parents. 

“We’re fucked, aren’t we?” Mello muttered, turning back to his nephew. 

“You don’t have to worry about it for a while,” L said. “Unless you haven’t told us something yet.” 

“No,” Near responded sharply. 

“Not yet,” Mello said under his breath. 

Near gave him a sharp look, which turned into a slight, satisfied grin as the baby vomited on Mello with perfect timing. 

"You deserved that," Near commented, ignoring Mello's glare back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was so excited for this bc I myself am not a baby person. Near is 100% me w babies, just... no thank you. Also I'm not entirely sure if this is what the anon who asked for this wanted, so if not, let me know <3 I happened to get a bit of writing done last week and I fried my brain with calculus today so I decided to do a little editing and posting :D
> 
> As of now, this is the last Expectations side fic (but it doesn't have to be)! I have one more fic idea from tumblr (and then of course many more of my own). If you ever want to see a particular Expectations side fic or another idea, you're welcome to comment it on or you can go send an ask on tumblr (all I ask is be patient on me getting them done because I'm a college student and can get busy...). I always offer sending asks on my tumblr bc you don't need an account and you can do it anonymously (so if you're shy like me...) the link is on my ao3 profile or just type madmeridian.tumblr.com (i'm too lazy to link it) you can also just send me random questions if you want idk
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Any kudos/comments are appreciated! And, as usual, I will respond to any comments you guys leave <33


End file.
